Isabella Swan o Weasley
by Roxyblackpotter
Summary: Que pasaría si Fred y George Weasley tienen una trilliza, si esa trilliza esta encubierta en el mundo muggle , si esa trilliza suya es Bella swan , mejor concida como : Roxy weasley
1. Prologo

Isabella Swan ...o Weasley?

Que pasaría si Fred y George Weasley tienen una trilliza, si esa trilliza esta encubierta en el mundo muggle por una misión de la orden del fénix, si esa Trilliza suya es Bella Swan ? ...o mejor conocida como : Roxy Weasley .

" que quieres decir Bella? " pregunto Edward en shock

" lo que oíste , y no me llames Bella , no soy ni loca , ni trastornada , ni mortifaga ,ni estoy en azcaban . me llamo Roxy Weasley! " le gruñí harta

" esa no es forma de hablarle a tu pareja bella " dijo el

" eres idiota o te haces ?, ya te dije que mi nombre es Roxy , y no eres mi pareja , me dejaste en el Bosque ! " grite incrédula

" lo hice porque te amo , para que tuvieras una vida normal " grito de vuelta

" pues sabes una cosa. Yo no te amo! , nunca lo hice " grite

" como pudiste engañarnos a todos , a mi que soy tu mejor amiga " dijo Alice dolida .

" Jajajaj déjame reír , mi mejores amigas son Hermione Granger y Nymphadpra Tonks " le dije y vi el "dolor " en su rostro al yo decir eso .

"eres una perra hipócrita " grito la Barbie enfurecida

" el burro hablando de orejas , mírate al espejo , eres mas perra e hipocrita que yo " le dije

"porque dices eso " pregunto confundida y enfurecida

" porque a ti nunca te importo lo que me pasara , siempre me odiaste ...y ahora vienes con tu show de dolor y toda esa mierda " dije

" regresa conmigo" rogó Edward

" eres patético , " dije divertida

" por favor " rogó y yo reí

" primero me caso con el calamar gigante antes de volver contigo " dije

" entonces porque saliste conmigo " pregunto herido

" por la misión " dije

" no tienes escrúpulos " dijo el " tu sabes que me amas " dijo arrogante y yo rodé los ojos

" no te amo , amo a otro " dije

" por favor , el no te convine y es mayor que tu!" grito el

" y me vas a decir que tu me convienes?" grite con sarcasmo

"te odio cullen, cuando lo vas a entender!?" grite harta de sus acosos .

Historia ambientada en luna nueva y la orden del fénix

No te gusta , no leas ,

Di no al plagio

RoxyblackPotter


	2. Chapter 2 volviendo a ser yo

**Isabella Swan ...o Weasley **

Capítulo 1

-Bella , podemos dar una vuelta ?-me pregunto Fuckward .

Contuve las ganas de gritar NO!

-claro-dije con voz " confundida" sabia perfectamente que el idiota me lleva al bosque para dejarme . Por algo soy buena en oclumancia.

El muy imbécil me llevo a lo mas profundo del bosque y empezó a hablar

-bella , nos vamos -dijo y yo fingí sorpresa .

-pero primero debo decirle a Charlie y ...-fingí que caía en cuenta lo que decía.

-cuando dices nos vamos...- deje la " pregunta " inconclusa .

-me refiero a mi familia y a mi -dijo y saque lagrimas de cocodrilo .

-por que ahora , porque no un año mas?- pregunte "angustiada ."

-en el hospital ya dudan de la verdadera edad de Carlisle - dijo secamente

- quiero ir contigo- mentí descaradamente .

-no quiero que vengas -dijo fríamente .. Reprimí un suspiro de alivio .

-tu no me quieres?-pregunte en "shock"

-no -dijo fríamente .

-eso cambia las cosas- dije sacando mas lagrimas de cocodrilo .

-pero prométeme algo-dijo el

-lo que sea -dije " lo que sea contar que te vallas " pensé

-cuídate y no hagas nada estúpido -dijo y sus ojos se suavizaron un poco para luego rápidamente volverse fríos .-por Charlie -dijo el y use todo mi esfuerzo mental y físico para no rodar los ojos .

-lo prometo-dije cruzando los dedos en mi espalda , me encanta la adrenalina , el peligro , la acción .

-adiós Bella - dijo dándome un beso en la frente y casi vomito pero el pensó que eran sollozos .

Hubo una brisa sobrenatural e imagine que se había ido ,pero por las moscas conté hasta 500 en mi mente para dejar caer mi fachada .

-Siiiiiiiii! -grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras corría hacia la casa de Charlie Swan .

-CHARLIE!-grite y el bajo corriendo de su cuarto

-que paso , que.?-pregunto alarmado .

-se fue , se fue , se fue -cante mientras daba vueltas alrededor de el mareando al pobre Squib .

-Roxy ,Roxy , Roxy , cálmate por favor y cuéntame que paso ?-pregunto el con curiosidad .

-Edward Freacking Cullen se fue ! puedo volver a mi casita!-dije contenta .

-que bueno Roxy , pero primero pregúntale a Dumbledore si puedes ir - dijo y yo asentí mientras corría por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto .

Obviamente no me tropeze ni una sola ves , todo era fingido , todo lo que le dije hasta los mas pequeños detalles como mi color favorito hasta el que "soy virgen " fueron mentira .

Perdí la virginidad con Sirius Black , no me importo que el sea 18 años mayor que yo , fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida , fue excitante , caliente y muuuuuuuy placentera .

Fue unas 2 semanas antes de que me dieran la misión aquí en Forks, el y yo hicimos como si nunca hubiera pasado , pero , por Merlin , si que paso y fue increíble...

Ya me salí del tema , como decía , no me llamo " Isabella Marie Swan " , me llamo Roxaura Weasley , mejor conocida como Roxy .

No se que pensaban mis padres cuando me pusieron "Roxaura " creo que estaban borrachos .

Como sea , tengo 7 hermanos , el mayor William "Bill" , el segundo Charles "Charlie " , el tercero Percival "percy" , mis trillizos : Fred, George y yo , mi hermanito menor por 2 años Ronald "ron " , y la menor por 3 años Ginevra "Ginny " .

Tengo 17 , no 18 años .

Soy toda una Weasley , soy alta , pelirroja , ojos claros y muuuuy sexy ;)

Solo estoy aquí en Forks por una misión que me encomendó la orden del fénix , tenia que averiguar si los Cullen eran mortifagos o no .

Obviamente no lo son ya que nisiquiera saben que la magia existe .

Empaque toda la ropa que tenia escondida estos 8 meses que e estado por acá. Y saque mi varita .

Con un movimiento de mi varita el glamour que me puse para venir aquí se esfumo y el cabello color caoba se volvió pelirrojo totalmente lacio hasta media espalda , los ojos antes chocolates se volvieron del azul característico de los Weasley. Crecí mucho mas en tamaño y mis pechos aumentaron 2 tallas al igual que mi trasero , no es mi culpa que Isabella Swan aya sido una tabla de surf , yo si tengo curvas . Las facciones de mi rostro cambiaron .

Sonreí arrogante , volví a ser yo .

Tarareando una canción me dispuse a escribirle una carta a Dumbledore .

* profesor Dumbledore

Los Cullen se fueron , tengo toda la información que necesito sobre ellos , puedo por favor regresar a mi casa o a Grimuald place ?

escríbame con su respuesta .

Sinceramente

Roxaura Weasley *

Le di la carta a mi lechuza "Trix" un regalo de Harry Potter , el mejor amigo de Ronnie y un muy buen amigo mío .

Me dispuse a esperar a que la respuesta llegara .


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabella Swan ...o Weasley **

Capítulo 2

Me recosté en mi cama a esperar a que llegara la respuesta .

Pasados media hora , en la cual me dispuse a planificar bromas , llego la carta .

Esta decía:

*Querida Roxaura

Si ya tienes toda la información que necesitas y te sientes lista , puedes regresar . Será una sorpresa , nadie excepto tu , yo , lupin y Tonks lo sabrán , quiero ver la cara de tu familia cuando te vea .

Enviaremos a Remus Lupin y a Nymphadora Tonks por ti .

Saludos

Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore *

Baje las escaleras con maleta en mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

-que te dijo?-pregunto Charlie al verme bajar

-que si , regresare a mi mundo , el profesor Lupin y Dora vienen a buscarme - dije emocionada

-que bueno , te voy a extrañar - me dijo abrazándome suavemente

-yo a ti Charlie , prometo venir a visitarte -le dije

El timbre de la casa sonó y Charlie fue a abrir

-a Remus , Tonks , pasen pasen - dijo Charlie y yo sonreí emocionada .

-DORA!-grite abrazando a mi mejor amiga

-ROXY!-grito ella dejándome sin aire por el abrazo que me dio .

Escuche a Lupin reírse divertido

-hola , profesor Lupin - le dije con una sonrisa , el río divertido

-hola , Roxaura y puedes llamarme Remus , ya no soy tu profesor - dijo amablemente y yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa .

-vamos?-pregunte

-si , iremos a grimmuald place - dijo y yo asentí .

-adiós Charlie - nos despedimos los tres y nos aparecimos frente al numero 11 y 13 de grimmuald place

"cuartel general de la orden del fénix , esta localizado en grimmuald place 12 " pensé unas cuantas veces y frente a mi apareció la noble y ancestral casa de los Black .

-vamos , ahora hay una reunión y todos querrán sabe como te fue - dijo Remus y los tres entramos rápidamente .

-mas la sorpresa que le dará verte - dijo divertida Dora

Entramos a la cocina donde toda la orden estaba reunida y ellos al verme ...

-Roxy!-grito mi madre y me dio un abrazo que pondría a Emmett avergonzado , por la fuerza que uso .

-Roxy-poo - grito Bill y yo sonreí feliz , hacia mucho no lo veía

-Bill - grite emocionada abrazándolo .

-Roxy _Roxy- grito mi hermano Charlie abrazándome , a el si que no lo veo desde la mundial de quiditch

-Charlie!-grite devolviéndole el abrazo.

Algunos miembros de la orden me abrazaron y saludaron , incluido Sirius , el cual me abrazo delicadamente y al el hacerlo sentí una corriente eléctrica pasarme por la espina dorsal . Siempre que hablábamos el uno con el otro dede aquel día era un poco incomodo .

-Sirius-salude suavemente escondiendo un sonrojo

-Roxy -dijo el dulcemente .

Me senté en la mesa por petición de Dumbledore

-y bien Roxaura cuéntanos como te fue , y que averiguaste sobre los vampiros.

-bueno -empece- son 7 vampiros , algunos de ellos tienen poderes - dije

-poderes?-pregunto Mcgonnagal impresionada

-si , esta Carlisle Cullen el jefe del clan , su "poder" es la abstinencia a la sangre humana - dije y ellos se vieron sorprendidos .

-haber pelirroja como es eso -pregunto Sirius y escondí una sonrisa , me encanta que me llame pelirroja .

-pues que ellos no se alimentan de sangre humana , lo hacen de sangre animal - dije y ellos se vieron sorprendidos.

-continúe Srta. Weasley -dijo el profesor Snape y yo asentí

-luego esta su esposa Esme , ella no tiene ningún poder - dije y ellos asintieron.

-luego están sus " hijos adoptivos" -dije con sorna .

-el primero que ellos convirtieron : Edward Cullen , el puede leer mentes - dije y ellos se sorprendieron mucho .

-como pudo usted llevar a cabo la misión si el le leía la mente - pregunto arrastrando las palabras Snape .

-no me la leía - dije - Fred , George y yo sabemos oclumancia y legremancia -dije y vi la sorpresa en su rostro .

-luego esta Rosalie Hale , ella no tiene ningún poder -dije y ellos asintieron

-luego esta el esposo de Rosalie , Emmett Cullen el es uno de los vampiros mas fuertes - dije y ellos volvieron a asentir .

-luego esta Alice Cullen , ella tiene visiones del futuro - dije y ellos asintieron

-después que no sea como trelawney -dijo Remus y yo reí

-no , ella si tiene visiones , -dije

-siempre se cumplen?- pregunto Sirius con curiosidad

-no , el futuro no esta escrito en piedra , se basa en las decisiones que toma la gente - respondí y el asintió regalándome una sonrisa hermosa .

-luego esta su esposo Jasper Hale , el es un empata - dije y ellos muy sorprendidos asintieron .

-seria bueno tenerlos de nuestro lado - dijo Dumbledore y no pude evitar hacer una mueca .

-porque la mueca Roxaura ?- pregunto Remus viéndola

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-Srta. Weasley , como logro saber tanto de ellos , dudo que ellos le contaran esas cosas a cualquiera ?- pregunto Snape con curiosidad y yo suspire imaginando que tendría que contarles toda mi estadía por América .

-bueno...


	4. Chapter 4

**Isabella Swan ...o Weasley**

Capítulo 3 viendo mi estadía en Forks parte 1

-bueno ...- no sabia como empezar

-porque mejor no nos lo muestras ?-pregunto amablemente Dumbledore .

Yo asentí y con un movimiento de varita frente a la mesa apareció una nube que se fue convirtiendo en mis recuerdos .

Yo estaba sentada entre medio de Sirius y Charlie .

(todo lo que este en comillas es recuerdos)

"hola , soy Edward Cullen - salió El recuerdo de cuando el se me presentó en Biología .

"bella Swan - replique "yo" . Salió como en toda la clase hicimos el trabajo en equipo .

"así que - empezó el -te gusta la lluvia ?" Pregunto y a leguas se noto que escondí cuando rodé los ojos .

-tu siempre ruedas los ojos , e pelirroja ?- me pregunto al oído Sirius causándome un escalofrío . El sonrió al ver el efecto que tubo en mi .

Gracias a Merlin nadie vio nuestro intercambio , excepto Remus el cual miro a Sirius negando con la cabeza .

" no " mentí ya que me encanta la lluvia .

-pero si a ti te encanta la lluvia Roxy- dijo sorprendido Charlie y yo suspire .

- mentí mucho , prácticamente todo lo que le dije fue mentira -dije

-todo ?- pregunto Bill y yo asentí - hasta la fecha de tu cumpleaños?-pregunto y yo asentí , mi verdadera fecha de cumpleaños es el 23 de agosto .

Seguimos viendo mis recuerdos .

" si no te gusta la lluvia porque viniste a un pueblo húmedo y en el que mas llueve ?" pregunto y vieron como yo me tense.

" es complicado " -dije

" creo que podré comprenderlo " dijo sonriendo

Mi yo del recuerdo hizo una mueca .

" mi madre se volvió a casar y..." lo deje inconcluso

" no se llevan bien?" pregunto Edward .

" no , no es eso , Phill es un buen chico y todo, pero viaja mucho , es jugador de béisbol profesional " dije y el asintió

" te molestan mis preguntas?" pregunto el divertido al ver como hacia una mueca cuando me pregunto otra cosa .

"no " mentí descaradamente mientras le prestaba atención a lo que decía el maestro .

-el mundo a llegado a su fin , Roxaura Weasley prestando atención en clases -dijo una voz desde la puerta y yo chille al verlos .

-Freddie , Georgie - grite colgándome de sus cuellos .

-Roxy- rieron ambos abrazándome fuertemente , somos muy unidos , obviamente como somos trillizos .

-Ronnie ! , Gin !- grite abrazando a mis hermanos menores

-Roxy- gritaron devuelta abrazándome fuertemente .

-vaya Ronnie as crecido - dije revolviéndole le pelo .

-oye - se quejo el y yo reí .

-hola Harry - salude abrazándolo

-Roxy como estas?- pregunto devolviéndome el abrazo

-bien y tu?- pregunte un poco preocupada por lo el echo de que nadie le cree .

-bien -dijo no muy seguro y yo le sonreí dándole apoyo

-Mione !- grite feliz de ver a mi mejor amiga

-Roxy- grito igual de feliz

-podemos seguir ?-pregunto aburrido Snape , todos lo fulminamos con la mirada pero tomamos asiento en la mesa otra ves .

Me iba a sentar entre medio de mis trillizos pero Hermione me gano mirándome pícaramente , ella sabe lo que paso con Sirius.

Me senté otra ves a su lado un poco sonrojada .

Los recuerdos cambiaron a la parte de la camioneta :

"Se vio a mi yo del recuerdo caminando con un iPod muggle escuchando música hasta que un chillido de gomas se escucho y yo voltee asustada viendo como la camioneta de Tyler se dirigía hacia mi "

Todos estaban asustados mirando el recuerdo . Sirius me agarró de la mano fuertemente , yo le di un apretón como diciendo : estoy aquí , estoy bien .

"no tenia opción tendría que usar magia para detenerla , saque mi varita peor antes de que pudiera usarla , velos como un rayo Edward detuvo la camioneta de aplastarme y me detuvo a mi de usar magia "

-menos mal - dijo Sirius respirando tranquilo al igual que los demás .

Yo no pude evitar sonreí ante su preocupación .

El movió su mano que estaba en la mía hasta mi muslo acariciandolo delicadamente por debajo de la mesa . Yo apreté su mano y el sonrió retirándola .

"El recuerdo cambio a cuando me llevaron al hospital y Tyler no dejaba de disculparse y el echo de que Cullen no se despegaba de mi ."

-es agobiante el echo de que no te dejen tranquila ni un segundo - me queje y ellos se rieron .

"cuando salí del hospital me acerque a Cullen mientras decía:

" como hiciste eso ?" pregunte "confundida "

"hacer que?" pregunto haciéndose el tonto

" tu sabes de lo que hablo , detuviste la camioneta con tu mano" le dije enojada

" bella - puso un tono dulce " te golpeaste la cabeza , estas imaginando cosas" dijo y tuve que forzar el no rodar los ojos .

" no estoy loca , yo vi lo que hiciste " dije

"nadie te creerá " dijo de forma arrogante

" no se lo iba a decir a nadie " dije yo .

Cometen por favor :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Isabella Swan ...o Weasley **

Capítulo 4 viendo mi estadía en Forks parte 2

-no me cae bien ese Cullen- dijeron Fred y George con celos .

-a mi tampoco-dije yo divertida y ellos sonrieron.

"El recuerdo cambio a cuando estábamos en Port ángeles las chicas y yo y yo me desvié para comprar un libro "

-fuiste a comprar un libro?- pregunto incrédula Ginny .

Yo solo me encogí de hombros .

"yo iba caminando por las calles hasta que vi a un vagabundo y di media vuelta mientras buscaba mi varita por si acaso . Pero no la encontré "

-siempre lleva tu varita contigo , ALERTA PERMANENTE !-grito ojo loco haciéndonos dar un salto en el aire por el grito que pego .

" seguí caminando unas calles pero el vagabundo me estaba siguiendo . Camine en otra calle hasta que vi a otro vago , y a otro , no me perseguía me estaba guiando el camino pensé desesperada"

-esta no me gusta nada - dijeron TODOS en la sala y Sirius me tomo de la mano otra ves . Me sonroje un poco , pero le di un apretoncito para asegurarlo.

" hola muñeca " dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de ellos .

"estas tan bonita " dijo otra y yo retrocedía

" mmmmm me pregunto como sabrás " dijo el otro y era obvio el miedo en mis ojos .

Sirius me apretó mas la mano preocupado.

-estoy bien Sirius , nada me paso - le dije al oído disfrutando al ver que se le puso la piel de gallina .

"déjenme en paz" grite asustada

"en eso un Volvo plateado apareció de la nada , casi atropellando a uno de ellos.

"entra"gruño la voz desde adentro y yo corrí entrando al auto .

"el carro dio reversa de repente y corrió a toda velocidad"

-no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo , pero amo a esa sanguijuela-dijeron Todos mis hermanos al unísono .

Sirius suavizo el apretón de la mano mas no me soltó . No es que me moleste claro ;)

"el recuerdo cambio a cuando el y yo estábamos hablando , cuando el me llevo a cenar luego del ataque "

-cuando es eso?- pregunto Dora Y Sirius un poco sonrojado quito su mano de la mía , extrañe el contacto .

-luego del ataque me llevo a comer con miedo de que me diera un shock - dije

-cuando a nuestra -empezó Fred

-hermanita le de un shock - siguió George

-será el fin - seguí yo

-del mundo - terminamos al unísono .

-siempre hablan así?- pregunto una mujer de la orden la cual no me se su nombre .

-así como?- preguntamos "inocentemente " al unísono .

-así - dijo ella

-así como?- bromeamos en perfecto unísono .

-olvídenlo - dijo irritada y Fred , George y yo chocamos las palmas desde donde ellos estaban sentados al frente mío .

" bla bla bla - paso la parte en la que yo le coqueteo de forma "inocente " y vi como Sirius apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente y ponía las manos en puños .

Esta ...celoso? , es imposible -pensé , pero el pensar que Sirius estuviera celoso me causo mariposas en el estomago .

" la parte en la que discutimos de camino a mi casa y todo"

"el recuerdo cambio y todos vieron como me prepare para ir a la escuela muggle y bajaba las escaleras sin tropezarme ya que no estaba fingiendo .

Salí rápidamente y pare en seco al ver a Edward Cullen parado frente a su auto con una sonrisa "encantadora " .

Aquí vamos de nuevo "pensé irritada fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa .


	6. Chapter 6

**Isabella Swan ...o Weasley **

Capítulo 5 viendo mi estadía en Forks parte 3

-que insistente - dijo Hermione incrédula

-no tienes idea Mione - dije con un suspiro pesado pensando en lo exagerado que puede ser.

-ni siquiera te conoce bien y ya quiere llevarte a la escuela ?- pregunto dora

-Mjm - dije yo y mis hermanos , mi padre y Sirius apretaron la mandíbula .

"Edward que haces aquí?" pregunte sorprendida .

"te llevare a la escuela " dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado .

-y ni siquiera pregunta , fue una afirmación - dijo por la bajo Sirius , yo fui la única que lo escucho.

"espero no te moleste " dijo coqueteando con migo

"claro que no " mentí descaradamente .

- siempre que mientes frunces un poco la nariz - me dijo Sirius al oído y yo asentí . Todos los que me conocen saben que cuando miento frunzo casi imperceptiblemente la nariz .

"vamos " dijo y como caballero me abrió la puerta de su Volvo .

" En menos de dos segundos el ya estaba montado a mi lado .

Casi me a un ataque cardiaco del susto pero el pensó que fue por su presencia a mi lado "

-arrogante -dijo Sirius y esta ves los demás lo oyeron también .

-mira quien habla - río Remus.

-oye yo no soy arrogante , solo soy realista - dijo Sirius

-lo que digas Canuto , lo que digas - replico el divertido .

Sirius se molesto un poco al todos reírse de el . Se veía adorable ..."Roxy no pienses eso" me regañe mentalmente y el recuerdo cambio a cuando llegamos a la escuela y entramos hasta la cafetería .

"me fije que habían muchas miradas sobre mi "

"porque todos me miran" le pregunte a Edward

" el rumor de que cenamos juntos se esparció" dijo Edward

-me pregunto quien lo habrá esparcido - dijo con sarcasmo Harry .

" se vio como el me ponía un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja y yo me estremecía . Su piel es mas fría que un hielo . El pensó que me estremecí de placer o algo así , por su cara "

-maldito pervertido !- gritaron Fred y George furiosos al igual que los demás .

Sirius estaba rojo de enojo y puso su mano en la parte alta de mi muslo y empezó a acariciarlo con fuerza , pero al mismo tiempo dulzura . No pude evitar estremecerme de placer y tragarme un gemido .

El sonrió arrogante ante eso y retiro la mano .

Gracias a Dios nadie se dio de cuenta .

"el recuerdo cambio a cuando el me llevo al Prado a enseñarme lo que pasa cuando sale a el sol "

-que esta pasando hay ?- me pregunto Dumbledore con curiosidad al vernos a Edward y a mi caminar por el bosque .

Me aclare la garganta antes de hablar , por si acaso .

-el me llevo a un prado para enseñarme como lucen cuando se paran en el sol- dije y Ginny pregunto confundida

-no se queman?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Nope. Ya veras lo que les pasa -'dije riéndome fuertemente , había sido un esfuerzo sobrenatural aquel día para mi el no reírme .

" el y yo nos sentamos en la sobra , donde el sol no le daba "

"quieres ver lo que nos pasa cuando salimos al sol" pregunto y yo asentí con genuina curiosidad .

"Edward se fue desabotonando la camisa botón por botón hasta que solo quedaron 4 sin desabotonar y se paro frente al sol y tomo todo mi esfuerzo el no reírme a carcajadas "

-jjajjajajajjajajajjajajajajj aajjajjajajaj - era lo único que se podía escuchar , TODOS hasta DUMBLEDORE , SNAPE Y MCGONNAGAL estaban riendo a carcajadas.

- jajaj , hay pelirroja jjjjaj no se como Jajajaj lograste aguantar la risa jjjjjjjaaaaa - dijo Sirius entre carcajadas .

-Merlin , es enserio , BRILLAN?- pregunto entre carcajadas Charlie

Pasaron como 5 minutos en lo que conseguimos calmarnos y seguimos viendo mis recuerdos .

"eres hermosos " mentí descaradamente aguantando la carcajada .

"hermosos ?! , Hermosos?! " grito enojado tirando un pedazo de árbol .

"este es el cuerpo de un asesino Bella" grito destrozando una roca .

-te hace daño y lo mato - gruño Sirius ganándose sonrisas de mis hermanos y padres .

" quiero beber tu sangre " me dijo mirando mi cuello y mi corazón se paro por un segundo .

Todos en la sala estaban súper preocupados y fijaron su mirada en mi cuello .

Y Sirius que estaba a mi lado con delicadeza me reviso el cuello .

Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro

-no me hizo daño - dije empezando a perderme en sus ojos .

-eso espero - dijo el y se acerco un poco mas a mi , prácticamente podíamos sentir el aliento del otro ...casi nos besamos cuando ...

Una aclaración molesta de garganta nos saco de la burbuja , ambos nos separamos muy sonrojados . Era mi madre , y estaba fulminando con la mirada a Sirius .

" puedo leer la mente de todos , menos la tuya , tienes que decirme lo que estas pensando " demando Edward

" tengo miedo " admití realmente asustada de lo que podía ser capas de hacer .

Mis trillizos se pararon y me abrazaron fuertemente como reconfortandome.

-fue horrible - admití - creí que me iba a matar - dije un poco avergonzada

-no te avergüences , cualquiera lo pensaría - dijo Remus con una sonrisa amable mientras los gemelos volvían a sentarse en su lugar y Sirius me ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo .

" El se hizo para atrás con una mueca de dolor "

" lo entiendo " dijo dolido

" no entiendes , tengo miedo , pero no de ti " mentí " tengo miedo de no ser suficiente cosa para ti " dije y unas lagrimas de cocodrilo salieron de mis mejillas .

-si que eres buena actriz - dijo kingsley

-gracias - agradecí con una sonrisa .

" eres lo mejor para mi Bella - dijo y se empezó a acercar a mi .

"no ,no , no , no ,no " pensaba en mi mente asqueada

-saldrán tus pensamientos también? -pregunto sorprendido ron

-en algunos casos - dije yo

" El se acerco mas y cerro los ojos no viendo mi cara de asco y horror mientras el rozaba mis labios ."

Vi a mis hermanos fulminando con la mirada a Edward y a Sirius muuuuy rojo y temblaba de furia un poco .

Me encanto como se puso Sirius .

" El beso duro poco , para mi alivio "

"quieres ser mi novia ?" pregunto Edward

"si " mentí

- te hiciste novia de un vampiro? -pregunto incrédulo y celoso Bill.

-era mi única opción. , no me dirían nada si no me convertía en parte de su familia -dije y ellos asintieron .

Me fije que Sirius se veía muy molesto y ...celoso?

"para resumir todo , ellos vieron todo lo que faltaba , el partido de béisbol , los nómadas , y cuando me dejo en el bosque "

-que poco hombre - grito Sirius

-de que hablas Black , si tu también usabas a mujeres para satisfacer tus necesidades - le dijo con sorna Snape .

-yo nunca las usaba , ellas sabían que nunca tendrían algo serio conmigo y eran felices con eso , quejicus- dijo Sirius y algo llamado celos se instalo en mi estomago .

-ya basta ! - grito Dumbledore entre los gritos de mis hermanos , familia , amigos etc .


	7. Chapter 7

**Isabella Swan ...o Weasley**

Capítulo 6

-YA BASTA!- grito Dumbledore

Todos dejaron de gritar para mirar al viejo director .

-se que lo que le hicieron a Roxy esta mal , pero seria maravilloso el que estuvieran en la orden - dijo Dumbledore y mi familia mas Harry , Remus , Dora, Hermione y Sirius lo fulminaron con la mirada .

-no lo puedo creer Albus , esos chupa sangres trataron como basura a la Srta. Weasley y tu los quieres contratar ?- pregunto incrédula Mcgonnagal

-ya di mi ultima palabra ,mañana mismo luego del comienzo de clases estarán los Cullen contratados - dijo Dumbledore y mi madre dándole una mirada fulminante se dispuso a hacer la cena .

Se me olvidaba , ya mañana empiezan las clases .

Mis trillizos y yo nos pusimos a hablar animadamente mientras me contaban los nuevos productos que crearon para nuestra tienda ya están dando resultados .

-enserio , ya funciono ?- pregunte animada y ellos asintieron felices .

-como se va a llamar su tienda - pregunto Remus quien había escuchado todo al igual que Sirius .

-sortilegios Weasley - dijimos al unísono .

-su madre lo sabe ?- regusto con curiosidad Sirius .

-si , pero esta en contra - dijo Fred con el entretejo fruncido .

No pudimos seguir hablando porque la cena estuvo lista y nos dispusimos a cenar .

Cuando estaba subiendo para mi cuarto sentí una mano jalarme hasta el baño y cerrar la puerta con seguro .

Era Sirius .

Me acorralo contra la pared y ataco mi cuello a besos y mordiscos .

-No soporto ver a otro besarte , o tocarte , te quiero solo para mi - dijo besando mi cuello y alzando mi falda , mientras acariciaba mis muslos y nalgas.

No podía evitar los gemidos que salían de mi .

-me vuelves loca - dije atacando su boca en un beso apasionado mientras enredaba mis pies en sus caderas .

El me quito la blusa mientras acariciaba mis pechos por encima del sostén .

Yo le quite su camisa acariciando sus pectorales .

El volvió a atacar mi cuello y cuando se canso me quito el sostén y ataco ferozmente mis pechos .

El besaba , lamia y mordía .

Me esta volviendo loca .

El siguió acariciando todo mi cuerpo y yo ya estaba mas que mojada .

-Sirius-gemí

-Roxy, no sabes cuanto te deseo - me dijo . Su vos estaba repleta de deseo y excitación .

-porque no me lo demuestras - le dije.

El empezó a quitarme el resto de mi ropa con una lentitud que me mataba .

-Sirius-gruñí y el sonrió arrogantemente quita dome de un tirón lo que faltaba .

-MERLIN ! QUE HORRIBLE ESTA ESTO AQUI ARRIBA - dijo una voz y ambos nos paralizamos .

mierda , era mi madre!

Ambos nos separamos como si quemáramos y rápidamente me vestí otra ves y Sirius también se vistió .

Antes de salir disparada de la habitación Sirius me volvió a jalar y me beso , esta ves fue un beso dulce , lleno de ...amor?

-esto no se termina aquí mi cielo , luego tenemos que hablar - me dijo volviendo a besarme para luego salir disparado del baño antes de que alguien nos pillara .

"mierda ...ahora necesito una ducha muuuuuuuuuuuy fría " pensé todavía muy excitada .

comenten por favor

Besos


	8. Chapter 8

**Isabella Swan ...o Weasley **

Capítulo 7

Llegue al cuarto luego de una muuuuy larga ducha y las chicas me estaban esperando .

-donde estabas Roxy?- pregunto Mione

-en el baño - dije sonrojada al recordar sus caricias ...sus besos ...

-ROXY!- grito Ginny

-QUE!?- grite asustada

-te estoy hablando , te pregunte que porque tardaste tanto...- se corto a si misma en lo que iba a decir .

Estaba mirando mi cuello , al igual que Hermione y dora

-quien te hizo eso ?- pregunto pícaramente Nymphadora

-que cosa ? - pregunte confundida

-eso - me paso un espejo Ginny y vi que en mi cuello tenia unos 3 chupetones .

Me sonroje fuertemente .

-quien te lo hizo?- pregunto animada y emocionada Ginny . Yo solo me sonroje

- fue el verdad ?- pregunto emocionada Hermione

-si- admití sonrojada

-Quien!? -gritaron animadas Dora y Ginny

-Sirius - dije y ellas casi gritan

-Que!? -medio gritaron

-PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR CHICAS?!- grito desde abajo mi madre

-SI MAMA / SRA. WEASLEY -gritamos de vuelta .

-que paso ? , cuenta cuenta - cantaron al unísono las chicas

-bueno ... Pues cuando iba a venir al cuarto sentí una mano jalarme hacia el baño y era el - empece a decir y ellas se acomodaron mas para escuchar mejor.

-me acorralo en la pared y ataco my cuello a beso y mordidas - dije recostando me en la cama .- mientras me decía que no quería que fuera de nadie mas , que no soportaba verme con otro , que era solo suya - dije y ellas soltaron un grito emocionadas .

-luego pues los besos subieron de intensidad y ...- deje la oración inconclusa .

-tuvieron relaciones ?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida

-no - no pude evitar que la desilusión sonara en mi voz

-pero que paso , porque no?!- refutaron las tres incrédulas

-mi madre casi nos cacha - dije y ellas se sorprendieron.

-luego que paso?- pregunto Mione

-nos vestimos rápidamente y antes de salir me beso dulcemente mientras decía que teníamos que hablar mañana- dije rozándome los labios con expresión soñadora .

Seguimos hablando animadamente acerca de Sirius , de todo ...

A la mañana siguiente nos preparamos para irnos hacia Hogwarts.

No me dio tiempo de despedirme de Sirius . A la estación nos acompañarían Dora , ojo loco , mis padres y kingsley .

No desayunamos por la prisa que teníamos , salimos corriendo por las calles hacia la estación de trenes , gracias a Merlin solo esta a 15 minutos de grimmuald place .

-que haces aquí , es peligroso. !?- escuche a ojo loco susurrar molesto .

Me gire a ver a quien regañaba y vi a Sirius en su forma animada trotando hacia nosotros , no puede evitar sonreír .

Canuto le ladro a Harry haciéndole señas de que lo siguiera .

Harry lo siguió a una habitación vacía cerca de la estación .

Ojo loco se paro en la puerta a vigilar que nadie entrara .

Estuvieron un rato adentro hasta que Harry salió mientras me decía

-quiere hablar contigo - dijo para las miradas extrañadas de mi familia .

Entre tranquilamente .

Al entrar lo vi a el sentado . Al el verme entrar el se paro sonriendo tímidamente .

-si Sirius ? -pregunte dulcemente .

-bueno , Rox - empezó acercándose a mi

-solo quería preguntarte algo -dijo mirando mis ojos ,

Me empece a perder en sus hermosos ojos color gris .

-si ?- pregunte

-Roxy , -soltó un suspiro nervioso -quieres ser ... Mi novia ?- pregunto y sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente ...

-–-

Disculpen el no haber actualizado antes , pero el colegio muggle me tiene loca con las asignaciones...

Comenten por favor :)

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabella Swan o Weasley **

Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo ...

-claro que entiendo si no quieres ...- lo interrumpí besándolo dulcemente .

-si - respondí sonrojada y el sonrió volviendo a besarme dulcemente cuando el grito de mi madre nos hizo separarnos .

-ROXY!SAL QUE LLEGARAS TARDE!- grito mi madre y el rápido se convirtió en canuto mientras yo salía corriendo detrás de los chicos los cuales corrían hacia el tren .

-adiós !- me despedí de Remus y Dora rápidamente antes de subir al tren y ver como mi ahora novio corría detrás de el hasta que se perdió de vista .

Con un suspiro contento me dispuse a buscar compartimiento junto a mis trillizos . Tenia una sonrisa en mi cara que nada me la podía quitar .

Encontramos uno en el que solo estaba una chica pelinegra con ojos celeste .

-hola , podemos sentarnos aquí?- preguntamos al unísono Freddy , Georgie y yo .

-claro - dijo sonriendo la chica .

Entramos y nos sentamos al frente de ella .

-soy Claire Black - dijo y mis trillizos y yo quedamos en shock.

-Bl..bla...Black?-tartamudee

-Sip , Black-dijo ella extrañada

-tienes alguna relación con Sirius Black?-pregunto Fred

-eso creo no es de su incumbencia - dijo ella de forma obstinada .

-yo soy Roxy Weasley , y ellos son mis mellizos Fred y George -dije y vi el reconocimiento correr por su cara .

-ahhhh , ustedes son los Weasley - dijo un poco mas amable -y si , soy hermana de Sirius - dijo y yo me sorprendí

-enserio?- preguntamos al unísono

-Sip , solo que fui adoptada cuando mi madre murió y Siri fue a la cárcel - dijo ella y nosotros asentimos.

Hablamos todo el camino animadamente , ella y yo rápidamente nos volvimos amigas.

Fred , George y yo fuimos a los carruajes mientras que Claire se iba con los de primero .

-QUE ES ESO?!- pregunte asustada al ver frente a los carruajes una especie de caballos con alas , huesudos y muy feos .

-que cosa !? -preguntaron alarmados mis trillizos

-eso , lo que tira de los carruajes - le dije señalándolo

-Roxy , nada tira de los carruajes - dijeron ellos mirandome preocupados .

-pero ..pero - dije asustada "ya me volví loca " pensé mientras ignoraba a los caballos y me sentaba junto a Fred , George y lee Jordan .

Cuando entramos al gran comedor y nos sentamos me extraño ver 2 espacios de mas en la mesa de profesores .

Seguí mirando tomándome con una profesora con cara de sapo aplastado , ropa rosa y de muy baja estatura .

Los chicos y yo nos miramos divertidos .

Paso la selección en la que solo preste atención cuando

-Black , Claire - llamo y el salón se lleno de murmullos mientras ella se sentaba en el taburete y el sombrero gritaba :

-GRYFFINDOR - mis trillizos y yo nos levantamos aplaudiendo al igual que algunos otros.

Paso todo , incluyendo el discurso de Dumbledore y de la nueva profesora la cual yo llamo "cara de sapo " el cual fue súper aburrido .

Dumbledore se paro de la mesa para dar otro discurso .

-se me había olvidado decirles jóvenes que este año tendremos mas protección en el colegio -dijo y todos nos miramos confundidos -serán vampiros , pero solo beben sangre humana - dijo y el trío , Fred , Ginny , George y yo nos miramos "no es posible que el se refiera a ..."

-Denle la bienvenida a la familia Cullen !- grito Dumbeldore y sentí mi sangre hervir y de inmediato mi buen humor se esfumo .

"como se atreve a invitarlos!" pensé echa una furia mientras veía como por la puerta entraban los Cullen .

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que me comentaron el Capi anterior ...

Claire Black es Selena Gómez .

COMENTEN POR FAVOR

BESOS


	10. Chapter 10

Isabella Swan ...o Weasley

Capitulo 9

Por la puerta entraron Carlisle , Emmett , Jasper , Fuckward , Rosalie , Esme , Alice y una castaña con aspecto dulce , pero se notaba que era vampira .

-ni se les ocurra - gruñí en dirección de los chicos cuando los vi sacar la varita molestos .

"pero Roxy" gruñeron Fred y George por nuestra coneccion de trillizos .

"pero Roxy , nada , quiero que se comporten porque no quiero que se den cuenta que yo fui Bella Swan " les dije mentalmente y ellos asintieron pesadamente .

-La Sra. Esme Cullen estará dando historia de la magia , el Sr. Carlisle Cullen ayudara a Madame Pomfey en la enfermería y sus hijos adoptivos estarán todos cursando su quinto año en la casa gryffindor.-dijo y estuve súper feliz de que ya este sea mi ultimo año aquí.

-Tengan buen día mañana y por favor traten con respeto a los Cullen's , los cuales están aquí para ayudar - dijo y sobre la mesa apareció la comida .

-no tengo hambre - dijimos al unísono mis trillizos y yo al ver como los Cullen se sentaban frente a nosotros .

-se me quito el apetito - dijeron el trío dorado y Ginny .

Claire nos miro confundida .

-luego te cuento - le dije al oído y ella asintió .

En toda la cena los Cullen no nos quitaban la vista de encima .

Cuando se acabo la cena y nos dispusimos a salir Dumbledore se paro y dijo:

-los señores Fred , George , Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter y las señoritas Hermione Granger y Roxy Weasley por favor pasen por mi oficina ahora - dijo Dumbledore y yo rodé los ojos molesta mientras me paraba y me dirigía a la sala común junto a mis trillizos y Harry .

-que crees que quiera ?- pregunto Harry cuando nos sentamos a esperar que Mione y Ron terminaran sus rondas de prefectos .

-no lo se , pero apostaría a que es sobre los Cullen's - dijo George y los demás asentimos .

No preste mucha atención a su conversación mientras pensaba que diría Sirius sobre que los Cullen's estén aquí . "Se pondría celoso? " me pregunte mentalmente pensando en sus hermosos ojos grises

" quien se pondrá celoso?" pregunto/pensó Fred mirandome de reojo mientras Harry y George hablaban animadamente con Claire .

"nadie " pensé bloqueandole mi mente .

"no me bloquees " me regaño y yo lo ignore totalmente .

" de que hablan ?" pensó animadamente Georgie

" de nada " le pensé molesta por su intromisión

" parece que Roxaura tiene novio y no nos quiere decir " le pensó Fred a George

" a si..." pensó George

" a quien hay que matar" pensaron al unísono ambos

"idiotas" pensé molesta , aunque sonrojada

" quien es, quien es ,quien es, quien es, ..." pensaron desesperandome

" es SIRIUS CONTENTOS!" pensé/ grite irritada

-QUE?!- gritaron atrayendo la mirada de muchos en la sala común

-lo que oyeron- les dije - y no hay pero que valga - les dije la verlos abrir la boca,

-esta bien, pero si te lastima ..- amenazaron ellos haciéndome rodar los ojos .

- no lo hará - dije segura

-ok - dijeron ellos

En eso llegaron Mione y Ron con expresión molesta .

-vamos - los seis nos dirigimos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore con paso lento , no queríamos llegar

-entren - dijo la voz del viejo director al nosotros tocar la puerta .

Entramos y vimos a los Cullen's sentados en sillas mirando todo maravillados .

Junto a ellos estaban Mcgonnagal y Snape mirando a los Cullen molestos.

-siéntense - nos dijo Dumbledore y el trío se sentó en las sillas al lado de los Cullen mientras Fred y George se sentaban en las sillas al lado del trío , yo me senté en la falda de Fred .

-muy bien , ya ustedes conocen a los Cullen pero , ellos a ustedes no los conocen , por eso los llame , quiero que se presenten de menor a mayor - dijo y Fred , George y yo miramos al trío .

-Hermione Granger - dijo Mione de forma cansada

-Ronald Weasley -dijo mi hermanito de forma fría . Sacando sus celos Weasley .

-Harry Potter- dijo Harry mirando con odio a Edward .

Los profesores se voltearon hacia nosotros mirándonos con curiosidad

-de mayor a menor - dijo Mcgonnagal ganándose miradas confundidas de los Cullen's .

Yo sonreí arrogantemente habiendo nacido 3 minutos antes que George y 5 antes que Fred.

-Roxaura Weasley , mayor po minutos - dije divertida

-George Weasley , menor que Rox por 3 minutos y mayor que Fred por 2 -dijo George divertido

-Fred Weasley , el trillizo menor - dijo Fred abrazando mi cintura y recostando su cabeza en mi cuello .

-muy bien - empezó Dumbledore - eso es todo , solo quiero pedirles que les enseñen el castillo a los Cullen's mañana temprano y luego cuando tengan tiempo les enseñen magia básica - nos dijo Dumbledore y los chicos y yo nos miramos irritados

-no puede enseñarles magia alguien mas?- pregunte irritada

-no - dijo Snape - además , ellos están aquí para ser guarda espaldas de Potter - dijo el fríamente escupiendo el apellido Potter .

-NO NECESITO A UNAS SANGUIJUELAS COMO GUARDAESPALDAS!- grito Harry enojado haciendo a los cuadros brincar .

-No le grites al director Potter - gruño Snape y el y Harry lucharon con la mirada unos segundos .

-puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto la vampiresa castaña tímidamente

-claro querida - dijo Mcgonnagal

-como es que ellos saben nuestros nombres - pregunto señalándonos

-Yo se los dije - mintió Dumbledore mirando hacia mi -solo que no se como te llamas querida - la dijo amablemente

-Dominique Masen , melliza de Edward - dijo y yo me sorprendí " no sabia que el imbécil tenia una melliza "

-bien , chicos , ya váyanse a dormir , que es tarde -nos dijo Dumbeldore y nosotros salimos de hay con los Cullen's pegados como lapas a nosotros .

-Roxy - llamo Hermione y yo la mire

-que pasa Mione ?- le pregunte con curiosidad

-donde quedan las cocinas ?- me pregunto y yo la mira extrañada

-y eso ?- le preguntamos al unísono mis trillizos y yo

-tengo hambre - admitió y en ese mismo momento mis tripas sonaron al unísono con las de Fred y George .

-nosotros también - dijeron Ron y Harry

-vamos - dijimos Fred , George y yo guiándolos a las cocinas .

Le hicimos cosquillas al cuadro de la pera y este se abrió revelando las cocinas llenas de elfos

-Harry Potter!Hermione Granger , Ronald Weasley , Fred , George , Roxaura! - grito Dobby corriendo a abrazarnos

-hola Dobby - dijimos contentos de verlo

-que es esa cosa ?- pregunto con asco Alice

-es un elfo domestico -'dijo rudamente Hermione detectando el asco en su voz

-que gustan los amos - pregunto Dobby sentandonos en la mesa

-papas fritas y chuleta - dijimos al unísono Fred , George y yo

-Espagueti - dijo Mione

-arroz blanco y pollo frito - dijo ron

-papas asadas y una pechuga - dijo Harry y en menos de dos segundos ya estábamos comiendo una rica comida .

Cuando terminamos y nos despedimos de los elfos fuimos hacia la sala común ignorando a los Cullen's y nos acostamos a dormir .

A la mañana siguiente me levante antes que mis compañeras , las cuales son Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet .

Me cepille los dientes y di una relajaste ducha , total no tenia prisa , hoy es sábado .

Me puse una blusa con un pequeño escote color negra y unos jeans cortos , no al estilo vulgar , pero cortos , Color azul .

Me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo alta y puse sombra gris resaltando mis ojos azules , también me puse unas converse Azules .

Sobre todo eso me puse mi suéter Weasley con la letra R en el color rojo.

Esta mañana hace frío .

-ROXY!- gritaron contentas mis compañeras de cuarto y quiditch

-ANGIE ! ALIÉ !- grite abrazándola contenta de verlas

-como estas , como te fue?- me preguntaron animadamente

-bien , y a ustedes ?- pregunte animadamente

-bien , te extrañamos estos meses pelirroja - me dijeron y hablamos animadamente un buen rato .

-sabes algo Rox?- me pregunto contenta Angie

-que ?- pregunte

-soy capitana de quiditch - grito feliz y yo la abrazo contenta .

Fred y yo somos bateadores mientras George es guardián .

Hablamos un rato mas hasta que baje a la sala común encontrándome con Fred y George , ellos también vestían sus suéteres , solo que estaban al revés.

-hasta que bajas!- exclamaron ambos

-lo siento , es que estaba hablando con Angelina y Alicia - les dije mientras bajábamos hacia el gran comedor y nos sentábamos junto a Lee y el trio , al otro lado del trio estaban los Cullen's

-buenos días - salude animadamente .

-buenos días pelirroja - saludo Harry , el único que no estaba con la boca llena

-les enseñamos el colé a los cullens ahora ? -pregunto Mione y nosotros asentimos mientras íbamos y se lo enseñábamos rudamente .

Al terminar ya era de noche y tenia muchas ganas de ver a Sirius , o de hablar con el .

Mas tarde le escribiría contándole todo.

Fuimos a Cenar con los Cullen's como lapas . Gracias a Merlin , no han echo muchas preguntas , ni siquiera me han hablado .

Cenamos y luego subimos a la sala común donde estubimos un rato .

-quiero contarle a Claire lo que paso en Foks - le susurre a Harry

- vamos a mi cuarto , hay nadie nos escuchara , los Cullen están de caza - dijo y Fred, George , el ,Ginny , Mione , ron y yo subíamos con Claire al cuarto para contarle todo .

"mientras mas rápido se lo cuente , mas rápido le escribo a Siri " pensé contenta .

COMENTEN POR FAVOR


	11. Chapter 11

**Isabella Swan o Weasley**

Capitulo 10

Le contamos todo a Claire y cuando terminamos corrí hacia mi cuarto para escribirle una carta a mi novio .

Cogí de mi baúl un pergamino y una pluma y me dispuse a escribirle una carta a Sirius contándole todo .

*Sirius

Hola lindo , te tengo una mala noticia ,

Los Cullen's están aquí en Hogwarts e imagino que estarán en la orden también , solo quería que lo supieras .

Ansiando verte

Roxy Weasley *

Ate la carta a la pata de mi lechuza y esta partió vuelo .

No me atreví a ponerle que lo extraño ni nada ya que solo llevamos 3 días de novios y no quiero abrumarlo .

Me recosté en mi cama y me quede instantáneamente dormida .

-ROXY!DESPIERTA!- me grito Angelina en el oído

-Auch Angelina!- grite sobando mi oído

-lo siento linda ,pero estamos tarde !- grito y yo maldiciendo corrí a bañarme y prepararme para las clases .

Me bañe en tiempo récord y prepare en tiempo récord mientras corríamos hacia nuestra primera clase , no nos dio tiempo para desayunar .

Tocamos la puerta de Mcgonnagal cuando la encontramos cerrada

" mierda , que vergüenza " pensé al ver como TODOS se volteaban a mirarnos al nosotras entrar cuando la puerta se abrió .

-me pueden explicar el motivo de su tardanza ? - pregunto Mcgonnagal mirándonos con las cejas alzadas .

-nos quedamos dormidas - admití sonrojada

-esta bien - suspiro Mcgonnagal - pasen a sentarse y que no se repita , copien lo que esta en la pizarra - dijo y nosotras asentimos mientras nos sentábamos junto a mis trillizos .

-porque no me despertaron - pregunte en un susurro

-lo intentamos , pero no despertabas - susurraron ellos devuelta .

Copiamos el material que había en la pizarra y cuando acabo la clase nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente , pociones y luego teníamos el resto de la tarde libre.

Empezó la clase y estábamos viendo unas pociones que nadie sabia que eran , excepto Fred , George y yo

-me pueden decir que poción es esta ?- señalo Snape con su vos aburrida la poción de enfrente .

Mis trillizos y yo levantamos la mano shokeando a muchos .

-vaya , que milagro - murmuro fríamente Snape

-Roxaura Weasley , puede decirme cual es ?- pregunto con burla

-es amorteina - dije y el asintió

-propiedades y para que sirve - me " pregunto " y yo le respondí

-bien , es una poción que el que la beba quedara " enamorado" por así decirlo de la persona quien se la de , pero no será amor , será mas bien obsesión , además tiene un olor diferente para cada persona que la huela , olerá a las cosas que mas le gustan .- dije tomando aire al decir mi "discurso".

-muy bien Srta. Weasley -dijo el -ahora quiero que todos se acerquen a la poción y huelan a que les huele -dijo el y los primeros fuimos mis trillizos y yo .

Olí y olía a chocolate , a libros nuevos y el olor que mas me encanto fue el olor tan conocido pero a la ves extraño de canela mezclado con vainilla y un delicioso perfume varonil ..." delicioso , pero donde lo e olido " me pregunte confundida intentando hacer mente ...

El resto de la tarde intente hacer mente de donde había olido ese perfume tan varonil y delicioso .

Baje a almorzar con un hambre increíble

Me senté en la mesa ignorando las miradas de los Cullen's y me serví de todo un poco .

-como puedes comer tanto ?- pregunto con curiosidad Alice

-soy una Weasley - le respondí como explicación y ella confundida miro a mis otros hermanos y al verlos comer como si el mundo se acabara asintió asqueada entendiendo .

"perra" pensé mirando como dejaba de respirar con asco al igual que los demás Cullen's .

-hola muñeca - murmuro Edward sentándose a mi lado .- que cuentas ?- pregunto el "seductoramente"

-tengo novio idiota - exclame irritada y el me miro de pies a cabeza

-no tiene por que enterarse - dijo y yo contuve las ganas de meterle una bofetada .

-escucha Imbécil , carbón, idiota , tengo novio y no pienso engañarlo - le dije fulminandolo con la mirada .

-lo amas ?- pregunto Dominique soñadora .

Pensé su pregunta y me di cuenta que no se si lo amo o no , nunca me había enamorado antes, no se como se siente amar a alguien como se ama una mujer a un hombre ...

-no lo se - respondí sinceramente y ella me sonrió .

-no sabes lo que se siente el amor verdad?- me pregunto esta ves Jasper

-no seas ridículo - exclamo irritantemente Alice - quien no va a saber lo que se siente el amor?- pregunto con burla

-yo ! - exclamamos al unísono Harry , George ,Fred y yo

Ella se callo avergonzada .

-pues sientes maripositas en el estomago y cuando lo ves te sonrojas sin motivo alguno , solo quiere que te quiera a ti , que te ame, y muchas cosas mas - explico sonriendo Dominique y yo me puse a pensar .

" Te Amo Sirius " pensé reconociendo muchas características que dijo Dominique y otras .

COMENTEN POR FAVOR

RB


	12. Chapter 12

Isabella Swan o Weasley

Capitulo 11

Sonreí un poco sonrojada cuando mis gemelos me sonrieron habiendo escuchado mi pensamiento.

Me fije que Edward se veía triste por algo y menos arrogante que antes

-Hey estas bien ?- le pregunte , aunque nunca lo ame y lo odie por haberme herido no soy tan fría.

-eh que , ahh si si - dijo saliendo del trance todavía muy triste

-enserio hermano que tienes ?- preguntaron mis trillizos

-es solo que ...extraño a bella - dijo por lo bajo y me sorprendí mucho al igual que los demás

-quien es bella?- pregunte "curiosa" compartiendo una mirada con mis trillizos y con Harry que se había atragantado cuando Edward dijo eso.

-era mi novia - dijo triste

-que paso con ella?- pregunto Hermione tiernamente , pero mirandome de reojo

-yo la deje - admitió el muy deprimido

-porque la dejaste ?- pregunto Ronald algo frío

-por su protección - dijo el dejándonos en shock a todos nosotros

-como?- preguntamos sorprendidos

-si , ósea , soy una vampiro y ella una frágil humana - dijo el con la cabeza gacha -la amo , pero tenia que protegerla , por eso la deje - dijo el con la mirada perdida

"Wow" pensamos al unísono mis trillizos y yo

-pero ...si la amas porque le tiraste las moscas a mi hermana ?-pregunto Ginny

-disculpa ?- pregunto confundido Edward

-que porque le coqueteaste a Roxaura ?-repitió Ginny y el me miro apenado

-lo siento, es que tienen cierto parecido bella y Roxaura -dijo el y yo me atragante con el jugo que estaba tomando

-y su sangre - dijo Edward tragando en seco - huelen muy parecido - dijo el mirandome - lo siento , pero por un momento creí que eras Bella - dijo retirándose del comedor junto a toda su familia

Mis hermanos , Hermione , Claire , Harry y yo nos miramos realmente confundidos

-Roxy ?-pregunto Ron

-si ron? - pregunte mirándolo

-escuchaste todo lo que el dijo - pregunto en shock

Yo solo asentí

-todavía te ama y te dejo por tu protección , que lindo!- exclamo Claire conmovida

-que asco - murmure por lo bajo , pero todos me oyeron

-Roxy , no sientes nada de nada por Edward?- me pregunto Mione

-no - dije cansada de repetir lo mismo - estoy enamorada de otro , no veo a Edward como algo mas que un conocido - dije y ellos asintieron

-nada cambio entonces ?- pregunto Harry

-no , nada de lo que dijo me importo mucho , amo a alguien mas - dije y ellos asintieron

-lo sabia!- grito alguien en la mesa de Ravenclaw

-a este que le paso ?- nos preguntamos muchos

-pettigrew esta vivo!- grito el mismo chico de Ravenclaw

-que ?- gritaron todos

El trío , mis hermanos y yo nos miramos sorprendidos

-lean los periódicos !- gritaron los de dicha mesa

Todos cogimos un periódico prestado de alguien y nos quedamos sorprendidos la leer :

En primera plana salía una foto de dicha rata y mas abajo estaba la información

según varios muggles , el Sr. Peter Pettigrew presunta mente víctima del asesino Sirius Black esta vivo ,a sido visto varias veces caminando por el vario muggle llamado Surrey , los autores admiten que no tienen idea de lo que esta pasando y que Pettigrew no a sido hallado todavía y no se sabe su paradero.

Les avisamos que si llegan a ver a este individuo avisen a las autoridades , ya que nos debe varias explicaciones de donde estuvo estos 14 años y como esta vivo si presuntamente había sido asesinado por el prófugo de la justicia Sirius Black .

Por favor avisen a las autoridades si ven a dicho mago , muchas gracias

Se despide Rita Skitter.

-se empieza a resolver todo!- gritamos al unísono los chicos y yo

-falta que encuentren a Pettigrew y se sepa la verdad - exclamo Hermione sonriendo

Harry y yo nos vimos sonriendo para luego abrazarnos felices.

-no se porque se emocionan tanto , porque es probable que no lo encuentren - dijo una voz a nuestra espalda , y era ...Ian Somerhalder 3 (ahhhhhhh Ian Te Amooo) naaaaa mentira , era Draco Malfoy.

-que quieres Malfoy ?- pregunto Ron mirándolo mal cuando el dijo eso

-solo quería refrescarle al memoria al cara rajada , es obvio , tienes que pensar aquí dice que lo han visto mas no encontrado ,es probable que nunca lo encuentren - dijo el burlón

"imbécil" pensamos al unísono mis trillizos y yo

-cállate Hurón alvino - me burle

Para mi agrado sus mejillas cogieron un adorable color rosa

-awwww esta el pequeño huróncito albino sonrojado -se burlaron Ginny y Hermione

-cállense !- dijo molesto - que te crees que eres para decirme hurón ?- me pregunto molesto

-Roxaura Weasley- dije con burla , pero me arrepentí cuando el me apunto con la varita y cogida por sorpresa no pude esquivar el hechizo y termine convertida en una cachorita maltés.

-MALFOY !- gritaron mis hermanos corriendo detrás de el y me fije que lo convirtieron en hurón otra ves y empezaron a jugar con el.

Yo les ladre fuertemente llamando la atención de los profesores .

-QUE PASO AQUI !?- gritaron ellos mirandome a mi y a Malfoy

-Woofff woooffff woooffff - intente explicar pero seguía convertida en cachorita

-awwwww pero que tierna !- chillo Mione viéndome bien y tomándome en brazos

-cuidado con lo que haces mujer , no me dejes caer - le dije pero obviamente no me entendió.

-awwww esha coshita bonishta esh Roxy pleshiosa -arrullo Ginny quitándome de los brazos de Hermione y abrazando mi pequeño y delicado cuerpecito.

-Woofff - ladre afectuosamente cuando los demás conmovidos se acercaron y empezaron a acariciar mi cabecita y mis orejitas.

" no es tan malo ser una perrita " pensé ladrando juguetona

Mi dicha se acabo cuando Mcgonnagal molesta nos llamo a mi y a Malfoy hacia su despacho

" que divertido " pensé corriendo detrás de Minnie

Malfoy corría también , pero el se veía molesto

-Srta. Weasley - empezó Mcgonnagal y yo le menee la cola juguetona y ella escondió una sonrisa - entre , usted Sr. Malfoy espere un momento - dijo y Malfoy-Hurón se quedo afuera mirandome mal con sus pequeños ojitos.

Entre al despacho de Minnie y ella me apunto con al varita y dijo algo que no escuche y volví a ser humana.

-eso estuvo súper Cool - dije divertida y ella rodó los ojos

-pasa Malfoy !-grito Minnie y escuchamos como alguien raspaba la puerta

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y le abrí a Malfoy - hurón.

Minnie repitió el procedimiento y Malfoy regreso a la naturaleza.

-eres una perra Weasley,- gruño el

-imbécil !- grite dándole una bofetada que le dejo marcado mis 5 dedos en su pálida mejilla

-YA BASTA !- grito Mcgonnagal -los dos estarán castigados dos semanas limpiando todos los días los baños de la enfermería !- grito ella dejándonos en shock a Malfoy y a mi.

-QUE!?-gritamos al unísono

-lo que oyeron , empezaran mañana , y tendrán que trabajar en equipo bajo supervisión ahora largo !- grito ella de mal humor

Salimos súper molestos de su oficina

-esto es tu culpa Weasley !- me grito Malfoy

-JA mi culpa ?- pregunte -quien empezó a molestar ?- pregunte y el se quedo callado.

-lo siento - gruño por lo bajo

-que ?- pregunte sorprendida

-dije que lo siento - dijo mas alto -si tenemos que trabajar en "equipo" por lo menos tratemos los unos a los otros bien - ofreció el

-bien - dije luego de pensarlo - no te haré bromas ni volveré a rasurare el pelo como aquella ves - dije sonriendo divertida y el se toco el pelo gimiendo habiendo recodado cuando lo deje calvo por llamar a Mione sangre sucia

-esta bien , yo no te llamare traidora o comadreja - dijo el

-que conste que será solo estas dos semanas eh?- le dije algo ruda

-obviamente Weasley - respondió el y ambos tomamos caminos diferentes.

-ROXYYYY!- llego corriendo Harry a donde mi

-que pasa Harry ?- pregunte curiosa

-te llego una carta - dijo el tendiéndome un sobre

-de quien es ?- pregunte curiosa

-de Sirius -me respondió con una sonrisa picara Harry

Comenten por favor 3 besos


End file.
